The invention relates to a wafer-shaped solar cell including a rear surface contact, and conduction paths on the surface which receives the incident light and to which at least one metallic connector member is connected for interconnection of the solar cell with further solar cells. The invention further relates to a process for manufacturing such a solar cell.
When single solar cells are assembled to form solar cell generators, the individual solar cells must be electrically connected in parallel or in series. To this end, the solar cells are provided, prior to assembly of the generator, with metallic connector members which are, for example, connected to the conduction path network on the semiconductor wafer surface receiving the incident light. These connector members are preferably comprised of band-shaped metal strips of, e.g. aluminum or copper. They are connected electrically and mechanically fixedly, at one end, to the conduction path network of the solar cell in such a manner that the free end of the connector member protrudes beyond the wafer edge and may, consequently, be electrically conductively connected to the connecting contact of a following solar cell.